dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
Update:February 22 2017
'Strategies of War! v5.3 Update Notes' v5.3X ‘Strategies of War’ update of DomiNations is almost here! The Stronghold *'Manage your Troop Tactics in a new building, the Stronghold' *'The Stronghold also fires deadly mortars on defense' *'Help your allies defend their War Bases by donating Troop Tactics to their Strongholds on Planning Day in World War!' *'Keeps combat more balanced by limiting the number of Troop Tactics that can be brought to a battle' Improved Coalitions *'Offensive Coalitions now provide unique troops that you can deploy in World War attacks!' **'Eagle Warriors (Aztecs)' ***'These elite ranged infantry of the Aztec army deal bonus damage against defender infantry using their deadly atlatls.' **'Mangonels (Mongols)' ***'During their conquests, the Mongols captured engineers and used their expertise to build devastating siege weapons like the Mangonel. This catapult-like weapon hurls boulders at enemy buildings to deal damage from afar.' **'Ghigau (Cherokee)' ***'Women in the Cherokee tribe who performed heroic acts in battle were awarded the title of Ghigau. These war women are fast and strong against most enemies.' **'Marines (Americans)' ***'These heavy infantry troops played a critical role in the Pacific Theater of World War II. They deal high damage against buildings and tanks.' *'Defensive Coalitions now send unique forest defenders to protect your War Base during World War attacks!' **'Chariot Archers (Egyptians)' ***'Chariots were a symbol of royal power and prestige on the battlefield during Egypt’s New Kingdom era. These ranged defenders deal bonus damage against heavy infantry.' **'Toa (Maori)' ***'When young Maori men came of age, they entered schools, called para whakawai, to become Toa (the Maori word for warrior). Toa will swarm attacking cavalry and deal bonus damage against heavy infantry.' **'Urumi (Indians)' ***'The Urumi wield a long, whip-like metal sword that deals splash damage to a large area. They have a large amount of hitpoints and can make quick work of attackers that are close together.' **'T-34 Tanks (Russians)' ***'The T-34 was one of the most influential tank models of World War II. Its combination of power and toughness allows it to absorb heavy damage from attackers.' *'Purchase offensive Coalitions any time, not just on Planning Day!' *'Updated Coalition balance. Most Coalitions now give 5/10/15/20/25/30% bonuses (previously 15/17/19/21/23/25%)' Blacksmith 2nd slot *'Unlock the ability to research any two upgrades at the same time at the Blacksmith for 1,000 crowns!' Mansa Musa *'Research Mansa Musa’s skill tree at the University to improve your gold economy!' *'Harness the power of his Capstone, Golden Pilgrimage, which reduces the number of citizens required to research University skills that cost gold by 1.' Inventory Improvements *'The Inventory is now sorted by item type' *'Event Troop Rewards now go into the Inventory or Stronghold' *'Event Building Rewards now go into the Inventory' Additional Content *'The Trap Blessing is back! Unlock Zeal chapter 5 at the Library to automatically rearm your traps!' *'Planning Day has been shortened to 23 hours to prevent war start times from creeping later in the day for highly engaged Alliances' *'Rewarded Videos cooldown has been shortened to 23 hours so highly engaged players can watch videos on a regular schedule' *'Upgrade your War Academy to level 8' *'Upgrade your SAM Batteries to level 5' *'Upgrade your Caltrops to level 9' *'Upgrade your Spike Traps to level 10' Performance Improvements *'Improved Library window load time' *'Improved asset downloads on low end devices' *'Improved a hitch related to using the Goals window' *'Reduced lag spikes related to harvesting Gold' *'Reduced memory usage' Balance Updates *'Barrage and Demolition now deal 85% less damage to storage buildings and Town Centers' **'Why? Using these tactics on full storage buildings allowed attackers to gain large amounts of resources without any meaningful deployment of their army. A steep penalty will ensure that town layouts that specifically protect those buildings are more effective while allowing attackers to still use those tactics as a last-ditch effort to destroy those buildings.' *'Russian Coalition Forest Defender bonus replaced with bonus Garrison, Tank Depot, and Bunker Health (10/30/50/70/90/110% per level)' *'Stalemates in World War in which both Alliances achieved 100% destruction now award 100% War Loot (was 40%)' Bug Fixes and Improvements *'Players can now dismiss unwanted troop donations from their War Base' *'Players’ bases can now be visited from leagues and the friends tab within the league window' *'Improved an issue where players were locked out of the game while being scouted for extended amounts of time' *'Idle game captcha no longer prompts prematurely' *'Distinguished local network errors from server network errors' *'Fixed crash in map editor when canceling with a building off the edge of the playable area' *'Prevented a crash when visiting players with invalid or corrupted data' *'Fixed a rare bug where players could be attacked by multiple players at once' *'Fixed bug in which some players were unable to attack during World War' *'Instant buy cost no longer intermittently increases by 1 crown when starting a University research' *'University skills now take effect immediately' *'Fixed a bug where Hiawatha's food research cost reduction was incorrectly applied' *'Fixed Hiawatha's wall and gate cost reduction not applying when buying multiple walls' *'Fixed gates checking whether you have enough gold when you are trying to upgrade them with food' *'Fixed food not being deducted and rebated for Greece when upgrading walls with food' *'Heritage Ch. 4 no longer applies to Atomium wonder reset power' *'Versailles HP bonus no longer applies to Fighters, Bombers, or Transports' *'Event Veteran Combat Engineers now behave the same as the barracks version of the troop' *'Completed University leaders now sort to the end of the University' *'Starter houses are now being applied to the citizen UI on the HUD correctly' *'Generals no longer display buff icons for blessings and coalitions that do not affect them' *'Security Improvements' *'Minor art and text fixes' Category:Updates